


Fully Stocked

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Sex, Swearing, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"PPDC sends them to a conference and they're accidentally booked into a couples room instead of a room with 2 beds. (But it wasn't entirely on accident when Tendo called the hotel just a week before to change the rooms)" - pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Stocked

Newton and Hermann walked up to the front desk in the hotel lobby to pick up their respective keys when they got a nasty shock. 

“ _Our_ room?!” they said in unison.  The concierge looked bewildered. 

“But we booked six months ago. Can’t you give us two separate rooms now?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we are completely booked. There are no other rooms available.”  They didn’t say a word in the elevator and when they got into “their” room with a massive king-sized bed they stood at opposite ends of the room.

“We’ll just have to be adults about this,” Newton said, dropping his bags down with a thud and walking over to the bed.

“Right,” Hermann said with more determination than necessary. 

“Mature adults…”

“Yes.”

“…with plenty of lube and condoms  _holy shIT LOOK AT THIS DRAWER_! Is  _yours_  like this?” Hermann opened his nightstand to find the same overstock.

“Well how the bloody hell did it all get here?!”

“I don’t know. This isn’t standard. You have to request shit like this, man. Since when does PPDC book a room and request honeymoon-levels of prep and protection?!” Newton said, starting serious and calm and getting very shrill and hysterical. 

“Unless…”

“What? You think we were set up? Who would do that kind of thing?”

“Let’s go and find out.” They were back at the desk in less than five minutes. 

“You mean, there were two rooms booked already and then someone changed it?” Newton said, leaning on the front desk.

“Yes. Let me look it up. Booking…booking…um. Choi, Tendo. He altered the booking one week ago.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Newton said flatly. 

“Me too.”  
  
“I’ll hold him down and you kill him.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”

“I can’t believe this,” Newton said when they got back to “their” room.

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to sleep in the chair or the floor. Better still I’ll find another hotel. I don’t care if I have to look half the night. I’m not going to put myself in this kind of situation.”

“Situation? You can’t sleep next to me? I’m  _that_ horrible? You know what, if you hate me so damn much why don’t you just quit PPDC?!” Newton exploded, “I’ll find another pasty nitpicking number-obsessed scientist to take your place!”

“Oh, I see, that’s what you really think of me! Well, you’re a hyper little tattoo-covered kaiju groupie with no probity for your work!” 

“Can’t think of any original insults, can you? Same old crap. You just don’t want to admit that you actually like me.”

“ _Like_ you?! You drive me up the bloody wall!”

“Come on, man, you like the antagonism! Don’t deny it. You actually  _start_ arguments just so you can see me lose it! If you  _really_ couldn’t stand it we would have parted ways a  _long_  time ago.”

“The same goes for you! And you quite obviously don’t mind sleeping next to me…”

“Oh, ok,  _I see_ , that’s it,” Newton said, pointing an accusing finger, “You’re afraid I’ll take advantage of you.”

“Ha! Don’t flatter yourself!”

“Why not? Arguing with you is like having sex anyway!”

“Yes! A misguided, distasteful, disaster!”

“Fine! Fine! Why don’t we just do it. You. Me. Let’s just get it out of the way, right now!” Newton yelled.

“Alright,” Hermann said softly. 

“What?”

“I said ‘alright,’” Hermann said, not moving.

“As in…you…” Newton said, suddenly out of breath. 

“Perhaps we should…”

“…seriously?!” 

“Unless it was just another empty threat like one of our insu–.” Newton was already crossing the room and took total control of Hermann’s mouth, hands gripping the back of his neck. Hermann opened his mouth and let his body go slack, flinging his arms around Newton, jaws working overtime, tongues meeting in apprehension. A sound of pleasure escaped his lips. Newton’s shuddering from rage turned into trembling with desire as he worked Hermann’s jacket off over his shoulders. Hermann’s cane fell to the carpet with a soft clunk.

“Newton,” Hermann breathed, savoring the delicious syllable as they started to undo eachother’s trousers, “Maybe we’re rushing this.”

“We’ve known eachother for years,” Newton replied, going for Hermann’s sweater vest. Suddenly the article of clothing was on the floor, and then his shirt and undershirt. 

“But not like this.” Newton didn’t seem to listen or care and ran his hands over Hermann’s bare flat chest. 

“Damn, you’re fantastic.” Newton didn’t have a chance to continue because Hermann swooped down to kiss him and slid his hands up under his loosened shirt, across his back. And then the shirt and skinny tie was gone too, his tattoos fully exposed. Hermann gasped softly into his mouth as Newton’s hardness pressed against his own. 

“We should probably thank the sonofabitch for stocking the room,” Newton said breathlessly as he moved them onto the bed. Hermann grumbled when they stopped to untie their shoes and remove their socks. At the soonest opportunity, Newton pounced softly, straddling Hermann and putting his hands on his pale shoulders. Hermann stroked his thin hands up Newton’s arms, looking at the bright colors whirling and arching over his torso. 

“I’m definitely gonna thank that bastard,” Newton said, getting off of Hermann who grabbed at him, trying to bring him back, locking his mouth on his.

“Gotta…get…supplies,” Newton spoke breathlessly between kisses. He pulled open the drawer with greater force than was necessary. 

“Quit rummaging about and pick something for God’s sake.” Newt plopped them onto the bed next to Hermann.

“OK, these are coming off.” Hermann yelped. He felt very lost without his trousers and tried not to imagine how wrinkled they were getting in a pile on the carpet.

“Be careful when you manhandle me, Newton.”

“You bet I will,” he said peeling his own pants off and tossing his boxers over his head. Hermann almost laughed but smiled a little nervously and Newton settled in for another kiss. More languorous this time, they were able to grind more leisurely, although they were even more desperate than before. Newton put his weight on his left arm, leaning on Hermann’s flat chest as he reached a hand down to slip off Hermann’s underwear. He moaned in response to the sensation of bare skin on bare skin. Newton got up onto his knees. 

“Prep time,” Newton said, rubbing his hands.

“I’m not a bloody kaiju carcass.” Newton grinned and picked up a condom. When he tore open the packet, Hermann gently took it between his fingers and placed his free hand on the small of Newt’s back to pull him forward. They both rolled the condom over Newton’s cock. Newton closed his eyes and felt for the lube. 

“Ready?” Hermann nodded, bracing himself and Newton parted his legs with great caring. He began to massage his entrance with his dampened fingers and Hermann tensed a little. 

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Newton said squeezing Hermann’s thigh, “Sorry, I know how you hate promises.”

“Newton,” he stopped him.

“Yeah,” Newt said, suddenly worried.

“Could you put a pillow beneath my left leg?”

“Yeah, of course,” he almost whispered, extracting a pillow from under the tightly made bed and settling it under Hermann. He kissed him and looked into his eyes, almost as if to say sorry. Sorry for things he said, sorry for things that weren’t even his fault. He went back to what he started. 

“Go on,” Hermann urged after a few minutes of Newton’s soft manipulation. The latter rested a hand on his chest for support and gently urged a finger inside him. Hermann clenched his eyes shut and held back a groan. 

“No one’s gonna care about noises coming out of this room. It’s the honeymoon suite,” Newton said, suddenly sounding rough and quiet. Hermann closed his eyes and let his head fall back. With every motion of Newton’s finger, and then two, pushing deeper, pressing into his most sensitive nerve bundle, Hermann moaned louder, louder. Newton couldn’t take it anymore and slipped his fingers out. How he had the faculty to apply lube to himself he would never know. Hermann wined but was rewarded for his momentary agony of absence by Newton guiding the tip of his cock in his entrance. Newton grabbed a tight hold on Hermann’s body and looked at him through hooded eyes. He swiftly buried himself to the hilt and they called out in unison. 

“Hermann, God…you feel  _just_ …” Hermann gripped his ass and Newton gave an embarrassing little whimper. The former snapped his hips up and Newton began to draw himself out before thrusting back in, hard. Hermann gave a satisfied grunt. Newton kept at it. 

“Your analogy was incorrect,” Hermann said, reaching between their bodies to touch himself. 

“Which…one?” Newton panted. Hermann quickened his strokes.

“This is…nothing…like…arguing.”

“That’s because… _unf_ …we both…win.”

“Yes… _oh…Newton_ ,” Hermann said, resolutely pumping himself. 

“And now, you’re… _really_  gonna watch me…lose it.”

“ _Oh…Newton…”_

“I’m gettin’ close…”

“ _Yes…yes…New–”_  Hermann called out with wild abandon as he came, head thrown back. Newton felt warmth spattering across his chest and as he finished in a frenzy.

“ _Hermann_ ,” he groaned with his release. They weren’t sure how long they lied there, panting until they were asleep, Newt in Hermann’s arms, all the fight taken out of them.

They held hands all through the conference, only letting go when one of them had to speak. It must have been all over the scientific community before the conference was over but neither cared. But they still resolved to chew out Tendo for being such a jerk. 

“Tendo,” Newton yelled as they approached him in LOCCENT, “You sonofabitch, you set us up!”

“Hey, you needed a good time,” Tendo smiled, pleased with himself, “Thought it would be a good prank.”

“What right have you to trifle with people’s personal lives like that?! Why I–” Hermann walked up to him, about to square off when Newt took his hand to hold him back.

“Obviously worked out ok,” Tendo said, looking down at their entwined hands.

“Didn’t I say we should probably thank this bastard.” Hermann was still very sullen but then gave Newt a romantic little smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/98876867198/ppdc-sends-them-to-a-conference-and-theyre)


End file.
